Kay Oz (Reality-34)
Kay is a fifteen year old girl who was given her ability to generate reality warps randomly by an insane cosmic being called The Maddened One. Today, Kay is independently wealthy, having enough money left to her by deceased relatives making it unnecessary for her to ever work again. History Kay spontaneously gained her abilities at the age of eight, which were granted to her by the whim of an insane Cosmic Entity known as The Maddened One. Argonian Invasion When the Argonians first attacked Chaos encountered the member of The Pantheon named Technarcha. Technarcha attacked her with arcade game guns, which turned real, because she wanted to see the extent of Kay's probability manipulation abilities. Once she was teleported onto the ship, she attempted to use her abilities to create some kind of random effect that would aid the heroes, however they were almost useless as all they did was generate a mouse. She decided to sit back and wait for the appropriate chance to strike, however Primalia broke out of her rejuvenation chamber and found her, issuing an attack warning. She was then beat up and fell unconscious, she awoke later during the press conference in her normal form. She was rescued by Photon Rider who had found her unconscious. Post-Argonian Invasion After the invasion, Chaos awoke in her normal form, she opened up a portal and traveled to Ames, Iowa, where Photon Rider followed her. He gave her the proposition to join L.I.O.N. and she accepted, though only after hearing about the paycheck. When she finally returned home to Duluth, she decided to take the card that he had given her and she teleported to the facility. When Photon Rider found her, he proceeded to take her to the L.I.O.N. Duluth Land Base where he began to train her. Sending her into one of the training areas, she transformed into her empowered form. Her probability abilities caused the missiles to spin out of control, missing her, and then to not function at all. She was being watched by Photon Rider's parents, Maria Jones and Mr. Jones, surprising them and impressing them since the cannons had been brand new. She then went on to fight a gang of robots, which leaped at her from the sides. Using her abilities, they turned multiple colors, before she destroyed them with a stream of fireworks. She then discovered that the final part was her battling a giant squid-like creature. She then used her powers on herself, hoping for something that could aid her in combat, she was lucky in that her body transformed into an organic granite. Defeating the creature, Photon Rider declared that she passed and asked her if she wanted to help him on a mission. Elitists Attack After joining L.I.O.N. and finishing her initial training program, she was offered to aid Photon Rider on a mission to strike at several of The Elitists established facilities. She was teleported, along with Photon Rider, back to Colorado to meet Thunder Fist after he arranged for a meeting with Photon Rider. Arriving at the Elitist Colorado Building she bit her tongue for the entire duration, though upon meeting Derrick Terrace she suggested that they went and attacked at that exact moment, instead of waiting for the following day. Since they would have the element of surprise. Listening to her suggestion, the four were teleported to a junkyard in Colorado, where Atomix was making a speech about how the world would change for the superhumans that night. At the junkyard, she was attacked by Trigger, whose weapons stopped working, though when she went in to fight her closeup she was shocked to see that Trigger was also very adept at hand-to-hand combat. Trigger had her in a headlock until, Chaos's abilities caused a piece of machinery to fall on her, releasing her. She then turned her attention to Atomix causing him to trip over a piece of faulty ground. When Atomix went on a rampage, causing destructive energy to run rampant in the area, she was taken to safety by Derrick Terrace. Appearance Normal Form Plain looking girl of average height, flat-chested, long brown hair and red eyes. Usually has a look of perpetual boredom and depression. Chaos Form Appears to be three years younger. Her hair is constantly shifting, floating around in the air, sometimes really long, sometimes short, sometimes even a different color. Her eyes also shift and flash kaleidoscope colors as well. She also has numerous tattoos or other markings that change shape and seem to crawl across her body. She does however have a typical outfit she wears as Chaos, although this has variations from time to time as well. Personality Normal Form She is rather passive and melancholy in this stage, even though she is quite rebellious, stubborn to a T, and highly creative/inventive, but quite lazy and unmotivated. Although eccentric, she isn’t quite so random. Chaos Form As Chaos she is wild and uninhibited. While K also has a sharp tongue, as Chaos she is much more daring and bold with her statements. Powers, Skills, & Abilities Has the ability to generate spontaneous reality warps. She can choose where these manifest, and to a degree what type of effect (such as pulling a random object out of her pocket or randomly changing her clothes) but has no control over what actually happens. She also has a degree of supernaturally good luck, or rather, extraordinary luck (as misfortunes can and often befall her, but she always emerges unscathed). Her abilities can have virtually any effect, such as turning her enemies different colors or shooting fireworks from them. She can also turn the power on herself, having equally unpredictable effects, she has been able to transform herself into an organic granite form, which greatly increased her strength while allowing her to retain her speed and agility. Strength & Durability Level She is much stronger than a person of her size and height, she is capable of lifting over 800 pounds of weight, she has also developed an equal amount of durability which works in tandem with an ability to ignore pain. Fighting Skills Along with the abilities that she was given, she was also given incredible innate martial arts talents, she is an incredibly good fighter being able to hold her own with many masters of many different martial arts from across the globe. Her favored style is capoeira, using combined with a random weapon (whether that object is usually used as a weapon or not). Intelligence Very adept in a variety of artistic endeavors (drawing, painting, photography, piano, singing, dancing, writing prose/poetry, violin, and clarinet). She is an ace at video games and has a vast array of basically useless knowledge/talents. Her chaotic mindset makes her resistant to telepaths and mental domination. She has a very high IQ, though she hardly uses it to its full potential. Paraphernalia She often works with any item she has at her disposal as weapons. Alternate Reality Versions Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Mutates Category:Super Heroes Category:L.I.O.N. Category:L.I.O.N. Members Category:Humans